


it's not pretty

by Angel_Demon_Princess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, I dont know what else to add, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oh, Unrequited Love, anyways lets get to the actual tags, dont judge me pls, for some reason i genuinely thought exo was an 8 member group??, honestly during my first draft i forgot to include lay, i almost cried when i realized, i wrote this at 3 am and then edited the next day, ill probably add more later, it was a nightmare, obviously, then i had to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Demon_Princess/pseuds/Angel_Demon_Princess
Summary: flowers are pretty until they’re scattered across your bathroom at 3 a.m.// minseok gets the hanahaki disease and it's not very pretty. it actually hurts a lot //





	it's not pretty

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at three am on a whim?? im so happy its finished and complete and done
> 
> i hope you guys like this! please enjoy and let me know about what you think!!
> 
> also: a quick crashcourse  
> the hanahaki disease is a fictional disease in which unrequited love for somebody causes flowers to bloom in your chest until they suffocate you. there's no cure other than surgery (which removes any and all feelings you have towards that person forever) or for the other person to fall in love with you.
> 
> i think that's everything i have to say so please enjoy! xx

flowers are pretty until they’re scattered across your bathroom at 3 a.m.

 

they’re pretty until they start to suffocate you; they’re pretty until your pretty pink lips are stained cherry red.

 

and red isn’t pretty. red hurts. 

 

and flowers aren’t pretty in your lungs. not when they’re trying to kill you.

 

-

 

it’s funny.

 

minseok was always called pretty, and now he was pretty on the inside too. he had flowers in his hair and flowers in his lungs.

 

sometimes, minseok traced his fingers over his body, feeling his bones jutting out against the roots. he thought if he pressed hard enough, he could feel the petals too.

 

-

 

once, minseok dreamed of soft hands and a gentle smile. the hands reached behind the cage of his ribs and picked a flower. the flower was pressed into his hands and a kiss onto his lips. in his hands, the flower bloomed.

 

then he woke up and remembered that flowers only lived in his lungs.

 

-

 

his best friend loved daisies.

 

she called them “sun drops,” because they only had a drop of yellow. she loved how innocent and pure the meaning was, something she couldn’t get enough of. she wore them tangled in her hair, the splash of color shining bright against the brown.

 

she was always careful when she pressed them into books, making sure to preserve the beauty. however, she only ever did this once.

 

“noona?” minseok asked, giggling against her side. “why’d you only pick one? if you love them so much, shouldn’t you get more?”

 

she hummed in response and shook her head. “if i pick too many, i won’t be able to see them anymore, silly!” she scolded gently. “i have to be careful or their charm will vanish.”

 

“but where’s the beauty if it’s already dead?” minseok teased her, pulling at her hair and causing her to squeal. 

 

she paused and thought for a second, her brows furrowed together. “you know, minie, you’re really smart. i guess the beauty is already gone.”

 

-

 

three years later, she coughed up her first petal.

 

it was a daisy.

 

-

 

a couple months later, they were sitting up on the ledge of their apartment building in the middle of winter, huddled close in a pile of blankets. the lights of the city were blinking out at them like stars, making the night sky look never-ending. 

 

there was a pile of petals next to them and minseok played with one nervously.

 

“can i ask you a question, noona?” he asked, biting his lip hesitantly. 

 

she turned to him with a smile and squeezed his hands a little tighter. “you can ask me anything.”

 

“who were they?”

 

the words hung heavy in the air, unanswerable. 

 

“it’s silly,” she laughed up at the sky with a fond smile. “i met her in science class when we were partnered together for a project. she was horrible at it but i couldn’t blame her. she didn’t do a single thing but try and make me laugh. she also forced us to take breaks every half hour and then forced me to dance with her.’

 

she paused to cough up a petal, the memories forcing the flowers to reappear. minseok handed her some water and rubbed her back comfortingly, wishing he could do something more.

 

“we became friends quickly after we finished the project. we went to the movies and to cafes and to parks in the middle of the night. we had three months together before she left.” she smiled sadly at minseok, her face pale in the faint lights.

 

“where did she go?” he asked softly, in a whisper as though they had someone to hide from. but they were alone, and it felt right. as though it was something sacred.

 

“to seoul for school. she got a scholarship to a dance academy there. we texted for a little bit, but not anymore.”

 

“why didn’t you tell me about her before?” he whispered, slightly hurt.

 

she pulled him closer and slung an arm over his shoulder. “because i was dumb and in love. because i wanted her to be mine, if only for a little bit. i’m sorry i didn’t introduce you two; you would have loved her.” they both chuckle at the word ‘loved.’

 

“it’s okay,” he responded. “i understand.”

 

they sat in silence for a few more minutes, nothing left to say. the moon was hidden behind the clouds, a cool wind biting at their rosy cheeks. but they didn’t want to leave the peace, not when everything felt okay for the first time in a long time.

 

“do you regret it?” the sudden question broke the silence, startling both of them with its forwardness.

 

she hesitated for a second. “i don’t know honestly. some days i wish i had never met her. others i wish she had stayed. most of the time, i wish she loved me back.”

 

minseok hummed softly and held her closer.

 

-

 

“would you do the surgery, noona?” minseok asked in between commercials a few weeks later. they were curled up on the couch watching reruns of their favorite drama.

 

“i couldn’t. you know my parents don’t have the money.” she said, in a voice tinged with regret. “besides, i think it’s too late at this point.”

 

minseok’s chest tightened.

 

-

 

“i don’t want to die,” she whispered desperately, clutching onto his shirt. 

 

“i want to travel. i want to get out of this little city and go someplace interesting. maybe america.” she choked on tears and flower petals, hiding her face against his neck.

 

“i want to graduate highschool and go to college. i want to go to parties and get drunk and meet new people.” minseok could only hug her closer and stroke her hair in a pitiful imitation of comfort.

 

“i hate her so much.” she said with red-stained lips, chest full of flowers.

 

-

 

the funeral was on a bright and sunny day. the clouds drifted like cotton candy through the sky. 

 

minseok felt empty, staring at her cold and pale face, looking so small in the too big casket. it wasn’t made for people like her.

 

it was funny, though.

 

there were daisies everywhere.

 

-

 

the first time minseok coughed, he knew something was wrong. his chest felt tight, as though there was something compressing his ribs. 

 

his first thought was of daisies. his second was of her.

 

in the weeks that followed, that distinctly wrong feeling didn’t go away. it only spread, and tightened.

 

he started to choke.

 

-

 

ironically, he expected it would be a carnation. 

 

the flowers were lovely shades of pink or red spreading through green fields. they meant pride and beauty, not something he would have described himself with but still an accurate description. 

 

they were some of his favorite flowers, just like daisies used to be.

 

instead, he coughed anemones. 

 

he didn’t know what the pale blue flower was at first. he’d never seen something that looked quite like it so he had to do quite a bit of research before putting a name to the petal.

 

anemone. anticipation.

 

minseok guesses he was anticipating something.

 

a response. the comeback. a new book he’d recently ordered.

 

death.

 

-

 

it was a struggle to come to terms with it. he didn’t know he was in love before he started coughing up petals.

 

minseok didn’t know what hurt more. the pain from the flowers or the knowledge of why he was sick.

 

'unloved.'

 

one word which ruined his life. one word which pronounced a solemn sentence upon his life.

 

but love was a nice feeling, he supposed.

 

he had butterflies in his stomach and roots in his chest. 

 

-

 

he fumbled over excuses and lies for the first few weeks. 

 

he didn’t know how to lie to his well-meaning members when they asked if he was okay and if he was sick. 

 

slowly he learned that vagueness was the key. as long as he didn’t make up elaborate stories, he could hide the petals close to his chest and keep a smile on his face.

 

it got easier though; soon he could lie without thinking and make up excuses in a second.

 

maybe it was harder that way though. knowing how easy it got to lie.

 

he never had this big a reason to before.

 

-

 

somedays, minseok didn’t know what to do with the flowers.

 

he hid them in his pockets, under pillows, behind dressers, and under tissue paper in the trash. he couldn’t risk the members seeing a petal and discovering his secret.

 

they would worry and he didn’t want them to. it’d be better if they never knew.

 

-

 

once, in the light of the moon, minseok snuck out at 2 a.m. to the park. he sat on the swing and thought.

 

'why doesn’t he love me back? what’s wrong with me? should i say something? should i schedule a surgery? should i tell someone?'

 

all of these questions swirled through his mind, racing faster and faster until he could hardly breath for fear of choking.

 

but he always came back to one question.

 

'why doesn’t he love me?'

 

he thought of all the reasons, listing them aloud in the cool night air.

 

“i’m ugly, i can’t sing well, i’m not handsome, i’m annoying, i’m short, i’m childish, i’m chubby, i can’t dance…''

 

he paused, hesitating.

 

“i’m not good enough.” 

 

he always came back to that one sentence. and the petals only reminded him it was true.

 

-

thankfully, his worst attack happened when he was alone in the dorm. 

 

the members were out with friends or eating or practicing or seeing a movie. and he was alone, watching a drama.

 

he got bored and started switching the channels until he settled onto an old variety show exo had attended months ago. 

 

minseok realized minutes later that he was straining himself to find one specific member. and the realization made him freeze, staring at the tv blankly.

 

then he was coughing, doubled over desperately and choking on the blood and the petals and the tears. he felt like he was dying, like his chest was being split open and his throat was being ripped up. he thought the flowers were finally blooming, that they were growing up his chest and through his mouth until they finally choked him. 

 

finally, it stopped and he could breathe again. his hands were covered in blood and petals, his lips cherry red and trembling with tears. 

 

he was surrounded by death.

 

-

 

after he managed to stop shaking and convinced himself to get up and clean up before his members returned, he thought about the surgery.

 

he had the money, the opportunity, and the reasons to do it. he had a job, loving friends, and hundreds of fans that he couldn’t dissapoint. he could live for them.

 

but then he thought about the consequences, about losing this love that was tearing him apart. 

 

if he removed it, he would never again feel it. he would live loveless till the end of his life.

 

maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

 

but then he dared to hope. 

 

if he was ever loved in return, his flowers would shrivel up and die. 

 

he couldn’t give up the chance it would happen. he couldn’t give up his love.

 

he’d give his life for it.

 

-

 

sometimes, minseok played a game.

 

he picked apart his flowers and sang softly.

 

“he loves me, he loves me not…”

 

-

 

his rapidly deteriorating condition was obvious.

 

he didn’t have many parts next comeback, his voice not able to hold notes because of its rawness.

 

the scolding he got from the managers about self-care and working harder was nothing compared to the nervous looks he got from his members. they started questioning him.

 

 

“are you hungry?” kyungsoo asked worriedly. “you’re too skinny these days, hyung.”

 

minseok only smiled and admonished him gently for worrying. “that’s my job, silly, i'm your elder!”

 

“will you dance with me, hyung? it’ll make you happy!” kai urged, grinning wildly. 

 

minseok frowned playfully and smacked him softly. “aish, you brat! i’m not sad, i’m just getting too old for all these games.”

 

“do you need more medicine?” mothered suho, pushing a pile of pills into his hands. “i can go to the store quickly…”

 

minseok accepted the offerings with a shake of his head. “don’t worry so much, i’m just a little tired.”

 

“do you want to sit down?” chanyeol suggested after a long practice, his hands fluttering with worry.

 

minseok giggled at his nervousness and bopped his nose after climbing onto his tiptoes. “i just stumbled, don’t be so dramatic!”

 

“do you want to talk? i promise i won’t interrupt or anything.” baekhyun whispered in the van, resting his head on his shoulder.

 

minseok brushed a hand throw his hair and tugged at the ends softly. “you’re sweet, baekhyunie, but there’s nothing to say.”

 

"wanna cuddle for a little bit? i'm tired too." lay suggested, pulling him to the couch gently.

 

xiumin let him push him into the cushions, smiling indulgently. "i'm fine, but i'll sleep with you if you want."

 

“hyung, can we go out for bubble tea? i’ll treat you.” begged sehun, tugging at his hand like an overgrown puppy.

 

minseok hummed softly and pulled him closer. “of course we can, baby. but don’t be ridiculous, i’ll pay!”

 

“are you okay?” chen says, holding his hands carefully, as though they were glass, and looking into his eyes.

 

minseok turns his head to escape the searching gaze. “i’m fine.”

 

-

 

it was baekhyun who shocked him the most.

 

they had a free evening and all of the members were gathered in the living room, lying on the couches and on the floor in a big pile. they were watching a disney movie, some cute thing chanyeol begged to watch until everyone gave in. popcorn bowls and other snacks were spread throughout the room and the only sounds heard were the laughter of the movie and the quiet crunches of snacks.

 

minseok was sandwiched between jongdae and and baekhyun, half lying in their laps and gripping their hands tightly. it was warm and comfortable, if he ignored the pain in his chest every time he breathed or focused too much on the warm body next to him.

 

baekhyun wouldn’t settle down, he kept shifting and moving until minseok asked him what was wrong.

 

“a-are you leaving the group, hyung?” the younger blurted out, biting his lip. the room went silent.

 

the question shocked minseok into silence for a few moments too long, and baekhyun burst into tears. 

 

immediately, minseok shifted on the couch so he could pull baekhyun into his lap and cuddle him softly. the vocalist kept crying and begging him not to leave, holding onto him in a grip so tight that it was painful.

 

“ah, no, baby, i’m sorry,” minseok comforted him, running his fingers through his hair and rubbing his back. he raised his voice slightly to make sure everyone in the room heard his response.

 

“i love you guys too much to leave! you’re stuck with me for as long as i’m alive.” he said firmly, hearing quite a few sighs of relief. baekhyun giggled happily, tears still running down his cheeks.

 

minseok then took advantage of the moment to tickle baekhyun in retaliation. “don’t say such things!” he threatened playfully.

 

baekhyun squirmed in his lap until he stopped, and then cuddled close for the rest of the movie. in fact, the entire room shifted a little closer.

 

when the movie ended, more than a few members had red eyes. and it wasn’t because of the movie, it was a comedy.

 

minseok only laughed gently and hugged them all, relishing in the warmth emanating from their bodies.

 

he was so happy in that moment, he forgot about the flowers.

 

he was reminded a couple hours later when he was bent over the toilet throwing up the petals with a vengeance.

 

finally, he sat back and smiled weakly. “i’m with you until this kills me.”

 

-

 

he dreamed again.

 

but this time of hands reaching, grabbing flowers. tearing them out of his chest.

 

there was a garden of flowers in between his ribs, blossoming and blooming and spreading through his body.

 

anemones, chrysanthemums, tulips, lilies, roses, orchids, carnations, daffodils, snapdragons.

 

the hands were pulling them out roughly, as though they were weeds which did not belong. they made them into bouquets and crowns and beautiful arrangements. 

 

minseok looked up and choked on the petals.

 

she stood there, decorated with all of his flowers and with her daisies in her hair.

 

she was as pale as she had been in the casket and laughed at his distress.

 

“what’s wrong minie? don’t you just love it?” she cackled. 

 

“look how pretty it is!”

 

-

 

the next day, the petals fluttered to the floor during breakfast.

 

they fell in slow motion, and seemed to make huge crash when they hit the ground.

 

he looked up, a hand over his cherry-red mouth, and saw everyone looking at him.

 

then he was coughing again and the world exploded back into action.

 

sehun ran to get water, suho rushed for the medicine cabinet, chanyeol grabbed a chair, kyungsoo and lay moved the table, kai started talking to him in an effort to calm him and baekhyun rubbed his back.

 

they carefully maneuvered him to a sitting position and then picked up the flowers, shoved water into his hands and a blanket over his shoulders.

 

there was a silence in the dorm, broken only by minseok’s wheezing breaths.

 

-

 

only later, he realized jongdae had disappeared the minute he started coughing.

 

he tried not to feel disappointed. 

 

-

 

he explained everything to his members after he managed to talk in a voice louder than a whisper.

 

they canceled all of their schedules and plans. it was only them, sitting in a dorm that suddenly seemed too small. 

 

they were quiet while he spoke and hugged him when he finally broke down crying. some of them were crying, others were brimming with anger. but all of them were there, trying desperately to hold all of his broken parts together.

 

“hyung… you need to get the operation,” kai said, breaking the silence.

 

minseok shook his head and sobbed. “i can’t. it’s too late.”

 

“what can we do?” asked jongdae, clutching at his hands.

 

he smirked softly as he looked into his eyes. “unless you can make him love me, there’s nothing you can do.”

 

minseok could have laughed from the injustice of it; that the one responsible for all this was asking what he could do. 

 

‘love me,’ he urged silently. ‘please.’

 

-

 

the members were a lot more careful with him after finding out. they weren’t happy when he made them promise not to tell anyone but they agreed after much begging.

 

sehun started researching it with a passion, forcing disgusting drinks meant to kill flowers down his throat. none of them worked.

 

chanyeol refused to leave his side, following him around like a puppy, carrying things for him and sometimes even him.

 

kyungsoo made his favorite meals, pushing him to eat seconds and complained about how skinny he was.

 

suho rubbed his back when he threw up flowers into the toilet, and hugged him when he cried afterwards.

 

lay shielded him from all the crowds and rumors, using his larger body as a physical barrier.

 

baekhyun cuddled him whenever he could, refusing to let him get up without a good reason.

 

kai was careful with him during dance practice, softer than he was with anyone else. he always had water or some snack to give him during breaks.

 

jongdae stared at him, as though he was trying to solve some sort of mystery. he treated him like glass, like he would break under his hands if he wasn’t careful.

 

-

 

“who is it?” they begged.

 

minseok only shook his head. this he would take to the grave.

 

-

 

slowly it got harder. 

 

he couldn’t sing for very long because he was choking for air. he couldn’t eat much because his throat was raw with scratches. he couldn’t dance very long because he had no energy left.

 

he couldn’t live like this much longer.

 

-

 

one day, he was confined to bed. he couldn’t lift his arms without shaking. 

 

his bandmates argued with the manager for hours but he was adamant that they couldn’t all stay because they had individual schedules to complete.

 

jongdae was the only one who was free so he crawled behind minseok and cuddled close to him.

 

the pain in his chest increased at the proximity. 

 

“please, tell me,” jongdae began, hesitating. minseok shook his head slightly, refusing to answer. 

 

“well then, will you listen?” minseok nodded slowly.

 

“i’m scared. you’re my best friend in the entire world and i can’t lose you. maybe this will sound selfish but you’re mine. you’ve always been my favorite, my hyung, my friend, and i can’t lose that.” jongdae paused, his voice shaking slightly.

 

“maybe i’m wrong, maybe i’m reading too much into this but i can’t help but think… is it my fault?” he whispered as though it was a crime. minseok couldn’t stop himself from tensing and that was all the confirmation he needed.

 

“god minseok, i’m so sorry.” he exclaimed, pulling away. minseok turned around, his entire body aching with the pain, to see jongdae sitting at the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and his whole body shaking.

 

“this is all my fault. i was too scared this entire time to say anything. to go near you.” his voice was trembling horribly, thick with the tears. 

 

“no,” minseok whispered.

 

“yes!” jongdae yelled, startling him. “yes, yes, yes!”

 

he turned around to pull minseok up to a sitting position, facing each other with tears brimming in their eyes. 

 

“get mad at me,” he begged. “hate me, yell at me, do something! please don’t just accept this.”

 

minseok smiled and leaned forward to hug him loosely, pressing their foreheads together. “i love you.”

 

jongdae started crying louder, clutching onto him desperately, as though he was going to disappear any second. minseok held onto him just as tightly, closing his eyes and burying his face into the other’s neck. they stayed like that for a while until they managed to separate enough to lie back down against the pillows, entwined with each other.

 

“you know i was too scared, all this time, to think about you.” jongdae whispered. “i loved you differently than how i loved the others, but i couldn’t think about it. i’ve hardly had a relationship with a girl, how could i even know what it felt like? love is something i don’t know, something i’ve never known. i don’t know how i feel about you. i just know i can’t lose you. i know you’re so very precious to me that i sometimes i want to lie down and cuddle with you until you get bored of me. i want to hug you and never let you go. i want to kiss you, if you’d let me.”

 

here, he paused to take a deep, shuddering breath, and kissed minseok’s head gently. 

 

“i can’t lose you. i want to stay with you forever, to laugh and cry and joke around just like we used to. if love is this pain in my chest at the thought of losing you, then i love you! if love is wanting to be with you always, then i love you! if love is feeling nauseous around you and nervous and worried, then i love you.”

 

minseok was crying so hard now he could barely hear the words jongdae was saying. he could only hold onto the vocalist desperately and will the pain in his chest to go away. 

 

“i don’t know what love is, but i think i love you.” jongdae said, voice shaking with emotion.

 

minseok managed to calm down and turned around to face him so they were chest to chest. he looked at the other so tenderly and smiled, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to jongdae’s.

 

“i wish you did.” minseok whispered against his lips, tears slipping out from his eyes.

 

-

 

‘we must have fallen asleep,’ minseok mused, noticing how the room was dimmer than the last time he looked around. he shifted back to jongdae and traced his face carefully, as though he was trying to commit everything to memory, as though he would never see him again.

 

all of a sudden there was a crash from the living room, making minseok jump and jongdae jerk awake. then there was a rush of voices and feet as they hurried to clean up whatever mess they made.

 

chuckling, he turned back to jongdae and smiled softly and secretly at the other’s questioning look. 

 

“hey,” he whispered. 

 

“hey.”

 

the silence hung heavy in the air, something precious neither dared to touch. the wounds were too raw, too fresh to talk about. 

 

jongdae shifted again and pushed himself to a sitting position. “shall we go see what mess they made?” 

 

minseok giggled and grabbed the offered hand. “let’s!”

 

they were halfway to the others when minseok felt something that made him gasp and grab at his chest. he dimly realized jongdae was calling to him and helping him to the ground when his legs suddenly gave out in shock.

 

he heard thundering as the others ran towards them, summoned by jongdae’s panicked cries. chanyeol stumbled in, literally falling to his knees next to him. baekhyun was already crying as he grabbed at his hands and tried to get his attention. sehun was hiding his face away in suho’s shoulder, both of them holding each other tightly in comfort. kyungsoo was brushing his hair out of his face and speaking to him gently. lay was holding water and trying to get him to drink some. kai was pacing behind them all, asking if he should call someone or do something.

 

minseok couldn’t breath, he felt as though he was choking on flowers and roots and he swore the entire garden was growing directly up through his throat. he was shaking and gasping and trying desperately to breath before he suffocated. 

 

then, all at once, it was gone. the flowers shriveled up and died in his chest, receding back so quickly he could feel the individual roots pulling back to their beginnings. he was now suffocating on the air itself, there was too much of it after months of not enough. he couldn’t remember how to breath or how to calm down.

 

he just kept panicking until the world went dark.

 

then, minseok was calm.

 

-

 

when he woke up again, there was a relentless beeping. he grumbled softly, struggling to open his eyes. 

 

“come on, hyungie, you got it,” a voice whispered near him. “just a little bit more.” 

 

he managed to force his eyes open and was left exhausted, feeling as though he has just run a marathon. the light slowly came into focus, several blurry shapes standing over him. 

 

baekhyun was right next to him, holding his hand tightly and running his fingers over his knuckles soothingly. kyungsoo was there with ice chips, holding some out to him and urging him to take them.

 

he took them eagerly, only then realizing how parched his throat was.

 

“w-what happened?” he asked weakly, his voice scratchy.

 

kyungsoo huffed at him, angrily looking at him and snapping. “you passed out in our hallway, that’s what happened! you should have been more careful! why’d you get up? you shouldn’t have even moved a muscle if you were so tired this morning--” 

 

he was cut off by kai hastily grabbing his hands, which had been waving around wildly, and hissing something to him quietly. whatever it was, it made kyungsoo turn bright red and stutter. 

 

minseok’s attention was pulled away by chanyeol, who was tapping his cheek, eager for attention.

 

“how do you feel?” he asked, big eyed and earnest.

 

minseok paused for a second, realizing he could breath and this time without panicking. “i’m… i’m fine.” he rasped. “nothing hurts anymore.”

 

“isn’t it great, hyung!” exclaimed baekhyun, jumping into the story. “the doctor said you were okay! he said the hanahaki was gone and so are the flowers and you’re okay and i’m so happy because i love you so much i couldn’t bear to lose you--”

 

he was also cut off, but this time by suho who put a hand over his mouth and bodily dragged him away. 

 

“w-what?” minseok asked, trying to push himself up.

 

sehun appeared instantly, carefully grabbing his pillows and pulling him up carefully until he was sat in a comfortable position. lay also pushed the blankets tighter around him and made sure he was settled before retreating.

 

jongdae replaced baekhyun’s seat with a small smile. he reached out and took minseok’s hand with trembling fingers. 

 

“it’s true. you’re all better.” he said.

 

-

 

it wasn’t easy; the recovery.

 

he couldn’t do some things and the members were way too protective of even the simplest of things. he could hardly move without someone fussing.

 

he gave them all a heart attack when he coughed after swallowing some pepper. baekhyun actually started crying.

 

but it was okay.

 

he was alive and he was loved.

 

-

 

_ another petal fell to the floor, leaving the flower bare. _

 

_ a smile crossed minseok’s face and he leaned into the warmth next to him. _

 

_ “he loves me.” _

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought!! leave a kudo or comment if you enjoyed it!!


End file.
